Peanutjon's Musical Cliptastic Countdown
Peanutjon, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh hire Ashley to do the second ever Musical Cliptastic Countdown, voted for by users like you! But will she manage to do it, or will she mess up? ||||3|164|March 16th, 2012|Platy-Power!|War Stars}} Episode Summary It opens up to a conference room where Dan and Swampy are sitting. A squirrel wearing a tuxedo and a fedora enters and sits at the head of the table. Dan welcomes the squirrel as Peanutjon and Swampy informs him that fans are demanding yet another Musical Cliptastic Countdown. Peanutjon asks what the problem is and Dan explains that Doofenshmirtz and Monogram refuse to do it again, so they can't find a host. Peanutjon nods and presses a button, which drops Ashley into the room. Ashley is confused until PJ, Dan and Swampy ask her if she can host the Musical Cliptastic Countdown. Ashley almost declines, but sees Albert entering the studio to watch in the live audience and agrees. She then leaves to get 10 singers/singing groups to participate. After a commercial break, Ashley is back in the studio. She welcomes the audience to Peanutjon's Musical Cliptastic Countdown, where they are counting down the top 9 characters singing their favorite songs! She introduces Buford and Baljeet, but only Baljeet comes out. She is confused, but asks Baljeet if he has a song prepared. He begins singing Good King Wenceslas and Buford soon joins in. After the song is over, she sends the duo away and calls out Candace Flynn. She decides to ask Candace about her life, so asks what Candace thinks about how Phineas and Ferb's inventions always just magically disappear. Candace, in order to explain, sings Mysterious Force, though Ashley just thinks she's crazy and sends Candace away, calling out Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Ashley assumes that since Doofenshmirtz is an evil scientist, he has to hate everything, right? But Doofenshmirtz corrects her by singing I Really Don't Hate Christmas. Ashley takes back her comment and sends Doofenshmirtz away and calls out Isabella. Ashley asks Isabella about her crush on Phineas and how great the one time she went to Paris with him had to have been. Isabella asks if she can sing about it, and upon getting a yes, sings City of Love. Ashley nods her head and sends Isabella off, calling out Vanessa. Ashley begins to ask Vanessa what it's like being a goth, but Vanessa is distracted by the fact that she sees her dad building an inator. Upon informing Ashley, Doofenshmirtz moves the inator away and Ashley doesn't see it, so she sends Vanessa away. After leaving, Vanessa sings Busted as she spies on Doofenshmirtz. Ashley calls Jeremy up, and complains that she's tired. Jeremy suggests having a Do Nothing Day in song. Ashley nods and sends him away. She then calls for Ferb a couple of times, with no answer, but eventually he comes in riding Meap's new spaceship singing My Ride From Outer Space. She's impressed, but calls out Phineas. Ashley, tired of just asking random questions, just asks Phineas to sing whichever song he pulls from the bucket. Phineas pulls out One Good Scare and sings it. Ashley is happy and calls up Love Handel. Love Handel, having already had something prepared, begins to sing Robot Riot, but they are continually cut off by something. Ashley is confused until Vanessa returns with pictures of Doofenshmirtz building the inator. Doofenshmirtz traps the other singers, revealing his "No-Singing-Inator", because he was only number 7 instead of number 1, so no one else can sing anything. He continually blasts the singers until Perry bursts in from behind. Perry continually fights Doofenshmirtz, despite the fact that everyone watching (minus Vanessa) is surprised by the fact that Perry is an agent. Doofenshmirtz is defeated once and for all and Perry rescues the singers. Love Handel finishes singing and Ashley is about to end the show. Suddenly, she remembers that she's supposed to have 10 songs, not 9. She thinks that she has completely failed and will never be able to be in another episode, but Phineas gets an idea and begins singing the top voted song, just because most people commented that it was their favorite song of all: SUMMER BELONGS TO YOU!!! As the audience cheers, all of the singers (including Ashley) sing this song, ending the episode. Song Results #Summer Belongs to You (sung by all) #Robot Riot (sung by Love Handel) #One Good Scare (sung by Phineas) #My Ride from Outer Space (sung by Ferb) #Do Nothing Day (sung by Jeremy) #Busted (sung by Vanessa) #City of Love (sung by Isabella) #My Name Is Doof (sung by Doofenshmirtz) #Mysterious Force (sung by Candace) #Good King Wenceslas (sung by Buford and Baljeet) Songs that appear, despite not being voted for top: *I Really Don't Hate Christmas (Replaces #8; My Name Is Doof is sung in the middle of Robot Riot. It was Doofenshmirtz's second top voted song) *Perry the Platypus Theme (soundtrack version, sung by the audience during Perry and Doofenshmirtz's battle) End Credits Monogram, Carl and Perry drag the trapped Doofenshmirtz away, but not before wiping their memories of Perry's battle. Background Information *This is the third time Phineas and Ferb find out that Perry's a secret agent. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the Second Dimension, The Perry Chronicles) *Ashley returns (Troubles with Bibubbles, The Phintastic Ferbulous Webchat) *Dan and Jeff appear as themselves (Tri-Stone Area, Phineas and Ferb's Super Valentine Day) *This is the second Musical Cliptastic Countdown (Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown) *The audience sings Perry's theme song (Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown) Cast *Dan Povenmire as Himself *Jeff Marsh as Himself *Peanutjon as Himself *China Anne McClain as Ashley *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Dan Povenmire as Doofenshmirtz *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Olivia Olson as Vanessa *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Danny Jacob as Ferb *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Jaret Reddick as Love Handel *Jeff Marsh as Major Monogram *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry